


The Only Time

by Ithika



Series: Remorseless [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Origin Story, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithika/pseuds/Ithika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen moments between Charles Vane and Elanor Guthrie were never meant to evolve into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> Three of a series of drabbles written to explore and expand upon the character of Charles Vane in Black Sails. This is my first tepid attempt at exploring the relationship between Vane and Elanor. This may also expand into a dedicated series called You Destroyed Me, depending on how comfortable I get with depicting smoochin'.

“This is the only time,” she’d said even as she pulled his mouth towards hers, even as she greedily ran her fingers through his hair, hungrily pulling him towards her. He thought he could accept that, allowing himself to be hauled towards her, compliant for what felt like the first moments in his life. He melted into her ministrations, unlike himself, and he thought that once would be enough.

He’d taken two prizes in the space of a month and the Guthrie coffers had barely enough to cover the fencing of the cargo.  Nassau was flush with  _Ranger_  cash, and she’d pulled her to him unexpectedly in the quiet of her office, eyes bright with desire and he kissed her hungrily, desperately, almost, and once he released her lips she breathed that this was the last time. And he believed her, and he thought that would be enough as he lifted her and carried her to the alcove where she made her bed.

There were three more last times after that, each time the  _Ranger_  returned to the safe waters of Nassau, and Charles began to let himself feel - something. A homecoming, in himself. He holds the secret tight into his heart, but he thinks of her in his berth on the  _Ranger_ , and on middle watch, and even as he steals the light from the eyes of other men.

Jack Rackham wrings the secret from his captain, silent Anne by the door to the captain’s cabin behind them. The quartermaster’s smirk comes slow but doesn’t go away even as his captain scowls at him.


End file.
